Ella
"'I'm not one of you,' Ella whispers, fresh tears streaking down her cheeks." -Ella, The Fall of Five Ella is one of the main protagonists in The Lorien Legacies series. Ella is one of the Ten Garde Children who escaped to Earth from Lorien during the Mogadorian invasion, but was not part of the Elders' plan. Therefore, she does not possess Loridas' Charm nor a Loric Chest. Ella was on an ancient ship, and was born just hours before the First Great Expansion. It is possible that she was the catalyst for the attack, and that the Mogadorians may have had allies on Lorien in Raylan's villa, some of which may have alerted them of Ella's birth. Appearance She is described as a small twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and brown eyes. Because of her Aeternus, she can shrink down in ages, but not grow past her current age. When she first met Marina, she appeared as a smaller and younger version of herself, though with the same enhancements that come with being a Garde. Marina likened her features to those of a mouse. Unlike the other members of the Garde, Ella has no scars from the deceased Garde members or Loric Charm scar, but gains a scar in The Revenge of Seven, because a charm is put on her by Setrákus Ra. Personality When she first appeared in The Power of Six at Marina's orphanage, she was a shy girl who connected with Marina quickly. Marina also found that she is a very talented artist. Despite her age, Ella comes across as very brave and willing to do all she can to help even without most of her Legacies. She is, however, young and innocent. Ella can be incredibly deceptive when she has to be. Known Legacies * 'Enhancement - '''All Garde posses enhanced physical strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and endurance. * '''Telekinesis - '''Like all Garde, Ella can move objects with her mind. * '''Aeternus - '''The ability to revert back into any age she has lived. It is described as a different type of Legacy. An ability, much like Enhancement. * '''Telepathy - '''The ability to communicate with other Garde with Telepathy using her mind, even across continents. She can also sense other people's thoughts including mogadorians. She used this to communicate with Number Six when Six was in the desert in The Rise of Nine. She is able to locate people and have conversations inside their heads. * '''Dreynen - '''During the fight with Setrákus Ra at Dulce, she picked up a broken sword, which then glowed with red energy. She then threw it at Setrákus Ra, which nullified him and restored the Garde's powers. In [[The Revenge of Seven|''The Revenge of Seven]], Setrákus Ra reveals to her that he also has the Legacy and it cancels another Garde's legacies. Ra believes this legacy to be proof that the planet makes mistakes when gifting legacies. * 'Precognition - '''The ability to see portions of the future along with different outcomes of the future. Ella first used discovered she had this Legacy in ''The Fall of Five, having a vision of a different future where Setrákus Ra ruled the Earth. She also brought John into the vision with her. She used this ability more in The Fate of Ten to find out how to defeat Setrákus Ra and help the Garde. Trivia/Relationships * Ella was instructed by Crayton to befriend Marina, but Ella and Marina are still very close, like sisters. * Ella is presumably the only remaining member of the Loric Garde that was not selected by the Elders to escape. * Ella is the great-granddaughter of Setrákus Ra, and he has tried desperately to keep her captive. She is allegedly the only one who can kill him, and any damage to him will redirect back to her. * Ella was betrothed against her will to Number Five by Setrákus Ra and escaped with him. Five protected Ella by not allowing Setrákus Ra to be killed. * Ella was last seen deplaning the Terrax Cruiser outside Patience Creek. * Ella contains a large amount of Loric energy within her. Book Biographies The Power of Six=In The Power of Six, Ella arrives at the same orphanage as Marina in the form of a seven year old girl. Crayton, her Cêpan, created a rumour about her story: that both of her parents were killed in a car accident. Marina and Ella quickly connect, even though Marina has no knowledge of Ella being from Lorien, though Ella knew everything about Marina's secret identity. Ella starts to look for Marina`s Loric Chest. Later Marina asks Ella to search for her hidden Chest that Adelina, Marina's Cêpan, had hidden somewhere in the orphanage. Eventually Ella finds it. Ella tries to attack a girl threatening Marina and is injured. She is the first person Marina uses her healing on. Ella and Crayton eventually reveal themselves and help Marina survive when the Mogadorians arrive at the Santa Teresa Convent. They make it to a Chimæra, Olivia, but Olivia is killed by Mogadorian beasts. Six comes and Marina shuts Ella in a tree with an item from her Chest to protect her. Eventually Marina gets her out. |-|The Rise of Nine=At the beginning of this book, Ella is with Six, Marina, and Crayton on their way to India to find Number Eight. They fly on a plane and meet the group Vishnu Nationalist Eight. Ella uses another item from Marina`s Chest (dark glasses) to foresee an attack on the group. They reach Number Eight. Ella battles one of Eight's avatars and wins using the glasses she borrowed from Marina. She foresees the glasses breaking but can`t stop them from being smashed. After Number Eight reveals himself to the other Loric, he shows them a cave, where there are drawings of the story of the Garde and shows a member of the Garde with the face chipped off being stabbed. Ella puts the pieces back together and realises that the person is Number Eight. While in the cave, the Mogs arrive and a battle starts. Crayton runs to get Marina's Chest but dies after he is hit. They find a letter from him to Ella. Ella teleports with Marina and Eight to the Gulf of Aden and then to Stonehenge. She develops Telepathy and hears Six`s voice in her head, telling her that she is dying in a desert with mountains. Ella, Eight, and Marina eventually teleport to New Mexico. Ella has a telepathic conversation with Number Four and Ella, Eight, and Marina meet up with Number Four and Number Nine. Ella uses her Telepathy to locate Six. When the Garde are fighting Setrákus Ra at Dulce and Setrákus Ra is defeating Nine, Ella throws a broken piece of a sword at him. It glows red and when it hits him, he yells and he becomes unable to stop the Garde from using their Legacies. Ella and Sarah are injured by Setrákus Ra, but are healed by Number Four. |-|The Fall of Five=In the John Hancock Center, Ella receives nightmares every night from Setrákus Ra. They are so bad that Six and Marina take turns sleeping in Ella`s room every night. John tries to help her but is unsuccessful. Ella talks to Marina and is already pairing up the Garde: John and Sarah, Marina and Eight, and herself with Nine. Eventually she reads Crayton`s letter and finds out that she only escaped Lorien because her father was rich and put her onto a ship, not because she was chosen. She attempted to leave the Garde, but Marina, Eight, and Nine talked her out of it. Once she accidentally "pulls" Marina into her nightmare, and Marina sees Chicago after a battle. Ella develops Telekinesis and uses it to slam a door to keep Sarah away from her. Ella played Capture the Flag, and used her Telepathy to locate Number Six. She also warns Nine that Sam is going to fire at him, thus helping her team win. One night Ella can't wake up from a nightmare and when John went near her, her hand glowed red and dragged him into her dream. John hears Ella`s voice in his head asking for help, but then sees her sitting near Setrákus Ra. When Setrákus Ra asks her what to do with Sam and Six, Ella gives the orders to execute them. At the end of The Fall of Five, Ella had been captured by the Mogadorians. |-|The Revenge of Seven=Ella wakes up and realizes that she has been kidnapped. She tries to escape but realizes that she is in space. Setrákus Ra says that he is her grandfather and tries to force to eat. Ella talks back to him as much as she dares and argues with him. He puts a charm on her. She is put in a room with the so-called The Great Book of Mogadorian Progress. An alarm goes off whenever she stops reading, and she tears out the pages. She tries to use her Telepathy to contact the other Garde, but it doesn`t work. Ella meets Five on the ship, learns that he killed Eight, finds out that he is her "betrothed", and that he wants to leave also. Ella tries to escape with Five and is confronted by Setrákus Ra. Five stabs Setrákus Ra, but Ella feels the effect of the wound. Ella is healed by Mogadorian scientists using MogPro, which affects her attitude towards Setrákus Ra and makes her more oblivious to what he is doing. Ella is present at the invasion. She sees Number Nine when they land and urges him to kill Setrákus Ra, though she knows the concequences. She charges a piece of Setrákus Ra`s cane and stabs him with it. Ella realizes that she is the only one who can kill Setrákus Ra. John was about to attack Setrákus Ra and accidentally kill Ella, but he was stopped by Five. Ella was urging him to kill Setrákus, whatever happened. We last saw Ella being dragged by Setrákus Ra back onto his ship. |-|The Fate of Ten=Ella is still captive on Setrákus Ra (Elder)'s ship, the Anubis. She is given a Mogadorian serum so that she does not attack Ra again. She then pulls Number Four (John Smith) into a vision using her Telepathy and shows him the inside of the Anubis. She tries to warn him about something but the vision ends before she can. When Ra's ship arrives at the Loric Sanctuary she contacts Six and tells her to run. She had a very clear vision and told them that she saw blood. When Setrákus Ra starts drilling the Loralite energy from Sanctuary, Ella jumps into the energy to break his machine. She then finds herself floating in Loric energy, and then she speaks to the Loric Entity, which she names Legacy. Legacy then augments Ella's Telepathy; which she then uses to pull everyone one with Legacies into a vision. In the vision it shows the youth of Setrákus Ra and Pittacus Lore (Elder). In the end Pittacus Lore exiles Setrákus from Lorien where he retreats to Mogadore and becomes the Ra that we all know, the giant monster. Then all the Garde are in the Loric Elder chamber, where John gives a speech. Ella then shows all of the Garde how to meet up. When Ella wakes up her body begins to reject the Mogadorian serum. In the end when the Loric are escaping Ella is crying, saying that she warned them. Category:Garde Category:Ella Category:Discussion Pages Category:Loric Category:The Power of Six Category:The Rise of Nine Category:The Fall of Five Category:The Revenge of Seven Category:Main Series Narrator Category:The Fate of Ten Category:Characters Category:The Lost Files Characters Category:Loric Ally